The invention relates firstly to a test method for splined wheels. Splined wheels are used for the push-in connection of structural elements, e.g. a shaft provided with a splined wheel and a hollow hub which comprises a corresponding inner set of teeth, into which the teeth of the splined wheel can be pushed. As a result of this, the opposing sets of teeth are connected during rotational movement. However, splined wheels do not allow rolling movement relative to one another, as is possible with rolling gears. The same applies to other similarly shaped profiles, such as for example the so-called top-bevel of gear wheels or the thread of a screw or the like.
Splined wheels must be examined for various faults, or inaccuracies, such as for example that they rotate correctly and there are no defects in concentricity. This can, of course, be performed simply with rolling gears by causing the object to be examined (hereinafter called a test object) to rotate with a standard rolling gear wheel which is manufactured to an exact shape, especially with regard to concentricity, and measuring any deviation from running true results with the gear to be examined. Because this method cannot be used for splined wheels, for the above mentioned reasons, until now the examination has been made, in the case of splined wheels, by inserting a gauging device in the form of a measuring ball or a measuring roller in a gap between the teeth of the test object. The test object is rotated so that the gaps between the teeth are measured in succession, and each distance of the gauging device from the axis of rotation of the test object is measured. This is extremely expensive and time consuming. The same applies to a similar method in which a number of rollers are used as the gauging device, the rollers being arranged in a chain at a distance from one another which corresponds to the spacing of the teeth in the splined wheel. Consequently the rollers lie next to one another in the gaps between the teeth. The expense of manufacturing the rollers and connecting them by means of a chain, and in addition of measuring the individual distances from the axis (see above), is very great in this case too.